


The stars wish they were as bright as you

by Inkwillstain



Series: Wolfstar Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Remus Lupin, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Young Marauders, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, caring sirius black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkwillstain/pseuds/Inkwillstain
Summary: Remus has drunk far too much, and Sirius is hesitantly looking after him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576063
Kudos: 90





	The stars wish they were as bright as you

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's pretty short, but writing below 1k makes me notice which parts of my writing need work.

“Oi, Sirus! Wait- _hic_ \- wait up!” Remus was slurring, and Sirius was sober, so he waited. Remus stumbled his way over, and flung an arm around Sirius when he caught up. Sirius smiled despite himself, and thanked Circe he had decided not to drink that night. 

They were walking back from a long night in hogsmeade, but Remus was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, let alone his balance. James and Peter weren’t any help, they had both passed out hours earlier and been sent up to the castle, slung over Hagrid’s shoulder. Remus had always been better at holding his fire whiskey than the other marauders. 

Snow lay all around them, and there was a cold chill in the air, making Sirius shiver and pull Remus a little closer. 

“Sirus, can I - _hic_ \- do you whanna know a secrhet?” Remus murmured in Sirius’ ear, smelling strongly of alcohol. 

“Aw Moony, sure you can tell me a secret, but get your head away from me, you stink!” Sirius jokingly shoved Remus but regretted it when he tilted dangerously towards the ground. Remus snatched at the hem of Sirius’ jacket for support and righted himself. When he spoke he had a surprisingly steady tone, and he looked right in Sirius’ eyes for the first time since they left Madam Rosmertas. 

“The stars wish they were as bright as you.” Sirius felt a blush bloom across his cheeks and he ducked his head to hide his gentle smile. Then he reminded himself Remus was drunk, and that meant Remus said soppy stuff to everyone. It was no different than when Remus told James that he ‘looked dashing in red against the snow,’ earlier that night. 

“Oh, and when did the stars tell you that?” he asked laughingly, and hoped Remus wouldn’t remember any of the conversation tomorrow. Remus decided not to answer, and instead he gracefully collapsing against Sirius. It was so late, and Remus was so tired. Sirius grunted and stumbled, slipping on slick snow. 

“Moony! Hi, hi, moony.” Sirius shook his friend gently, and then harder. 

“Yehs, m wake,” Remus mumbled, with his eyes steadfastly closed. Sirius figured that if he talked, Remus might just stay awake to make it back to the common room. Swallowing thickly Sirius nudged Remus in the ribs. 

“Alright, you told me a secret, now it’s my turn.” Remus sagged against Sirius’ arm, but nodded nonetheless. 

“I always love your secrets pads, you’re m favourite y’know.” Sirius felt a blush rising again, and sniggered as a cover. Remus looked up with an astonished expression. 

“You laughin at me!?” 

“No no, Moony, I just wish sober you could hear drunk you,” Sirius squeezed out between chortles. 

“Whadya mean drunk me, this is- this is exactly how I behave - _hic_ \- everyday thanken you very much!” Remus was letting his legs weave underneath him now, and he almost brought them both toppling to the ground. 

“Sure it is, Moons.” Neither boy had been watching the path, but Hogwarts loomed out of the darkness, catching them both by surprise. 

“We’re home!” Sirius grinned at the accomplishment, and gently guided Remus up the front steps. 

“Now we have to be very quiet here, right? I don’t want to land us in detention and have to hear you buggering on tomorrow about it.” Remus let out a peal of stifled laughter, and clutched Sirius on the shoulder for support. 

“You said bugger!” Remus whispered when Sirius sent him a questioning glance. Sirius rolled his eyes. 

“Yes Moony, I did say bugger,” the night was still fun, but Sirius was getting tired now, and he picked up the pace as he led Remus through the familiar hogwarts passages. 

  


The common room was cozy as ever, with squishy armchairs and a crackling fire all making the atmosphere much more inviting than the rest of the castle. Relief washed over Sirius when he climbed through the portrait hole, hoisting Remus along. 

“Okay then, are you gonna shower? Or just head straight up,” Sirius asked, feeling very odd to be the responsible one. Remus shook his head dopily and leant against Sirius again, making him chuckle. 

“I guess that’s a ‘head straight up’, then.” 

It took them far too long to manoeuvre Remus up the single person stairway, and eventually Sirius was almost carrying him. Just as they were entering the dorm Remus leant close to whisper again, his breath tickling Sirius’ neck and sending delighted shivers down his spine. Sirius thought distractedly that whispering wasn’t necessary, waking James and Peter was highly unlikely in their inebriated states. 

“Can you - _hic_ \- sleep in mine- my bed tonight Sirus?” Remus asked sleepily. 

“Oh uhm,” Sirius hesitated, and wondered if Remus would still ask if he knew how often Sirius imagined curling up together. “we haven’t done that since we were first years Rem, are you sure?” Remus nodded, hair falling gently down over his eyes. 

“I want cuddles,” Remus stated, adding a little huff to the end. 

“Oh goodness, someone is very tired,” Sirius said, relaxing when he realised how sleepy they both were. It would be okay. 

Now that the decision was made, Sirius wasted no time in getting both their boots and coats off, brushing snow away and plonking down on Remus’ bed. 

“Coming then?” Remus nodded and slipped clumsily under the sheets. Sirius lay down behind him and silently wondered if he would ever get to sleep with Remus _just there_. A quiet huff broke the quiet, and Remus reached behind to grab Sirius arm and drag it across his tummy. 

“Said I wanned cuddles din I?” 

Sirius didn’t have to hide his smile this time.


End file.
